In vivo imaging may include the use of an in vivo imager from which image data may be transmitted to an external receiving system. For example, an ingestible capsule comprising an image sensor and a transmitter for transmitting image data may be used for imaging the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. In some ingestible capsules the electronic components within the capsule may be arranged on several boards, each board containing different components of the capsule, for example, the image sensor, typically a silicon chip, may be positioned on one board whereas the transmitter may be positioned on a separate printed circuit board (PCB). In some cases the boards are aligned along an axis of the capsule and are electrically connected by a plurality of wires. Assembly of capsules having several boards connected by wires may be complex and may hinder, for example, large scale production.